Three Vampires and a little lady
by JaceDamian23
Summary: Young Bella and her family are attacked in the woods. Who will die? Who will be saved? Will Bella get separated from her parents? If so who will take care of her? Please review


Title: Three Vampires and a little lady?

Author: Angela

Characters: Jasper and Bella

Rating: Mature for now, may turn adult later on

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these Twilight characters; they all belong to Stephanie Meyers. I'll let you know if I own any original characters in the future.

Summary: Young Bella and her family are attacked in the woods. Who will die? Who will be saved? Will Bella get separated from her parents? If her parents die will she go to foster care? Will she get over her past and fall in love like other teen-agers when she is old enough?

Author Note: I know that there are hundreds of Bella and Edward stories like this but to be honest everyone loves them. Heck I even love them lol! But my story is going to be different in many ways. And besides my story is going to be a Jasper and Bella story. So if you love the pairing or stories like this please give my story a shot. This is my first Jas and Bella story so far and would love to hear what you guys thought of my story. Please do not flame me because frankly it's rude and I nor does any other writer deserves it. Let me know if you like my story, what you like about it, if you like how I write a certain character and please give me some idea's. I have tons of ideas already!

Author Note 2: Thanks to my wonderful beta 'writer-person-thingy'. She is a brilliant writer. She has many good Jasper and Bella stories you should check out. For instance 'This World' and 'The Past Lies of a Former Prisoner' and many more good stories. Thanks again darling!

Prologue:

Bella Swan and her parents 'Charlie and Renee Swan' had decided to go away on a winter vacation. Her parents didn't have to go to work for a few weeks and Christmas was a month away, so they decided that they would have plenty of time with each other before Charlie and Renee went back to work. Bella made sure to tell her parents that she had to be home in time for Christmas, or Santa Clause won't bring her toys. Her parents laughed about how demanding she was with her being so young.

They all talked about where they wanted to go. Her mother wanted to go to another country, perhaps Italy or Paris, her father wanted to go to California to bring his favorite and only daughter to the famous parks, and Bella didn't really care where they went. She was only five years old and knew it was not up to her anyway. Bella knew that she wanted to do fun things with her parents, and she has always loved going to the parks with rides that she went on with her parents and friends. But she lived not far from a theme park and forced them to take her to parks all of the time.

So since it was alright with Bella they decided not to go to California or even Florida. They even decided not to go to another country because that would be too expensive during the holiday season. Charlie instead talked his wife into going to someplace with lots of snow and go camping. Her father always enjoyed telling Bella's mother and her stories and always made them roll around and giggle. So they thought that it would be very fun. They rented a mobile home and packed it with as much food and drinks as they thought they would need, as well as clothes, flashlights, matches, weapons, fishing poles, and all kinds of things.

Bella Swan wasn't even sure what state that they went to, but she did know that they drove for days and days and had grown very tired and cranky, wanting to leave their home with wheels. Luckily her parents saw a huge sign with a big word starting with the letter A and her father drove around looking for someplace to park. Bella was thrilled that they arrived because she was uncomfortable, sleepy and very hungry. Not to mention freezing cold even though she was bundled up in winter clothes with two blankets wrapped around her.

"Well girls we have finally made it into Alaskan Peninsula." Charlie said, as he shut off the engine. Charlie then raised his hands over his head and stretched, sighing when he cracked his back. He then grinned at his family and added, "Are you two as excited as I am? We can go fishing, hike, play in the snow, make bon fires, while cooking out and singing songs together. And I can tell lots of scary stories to you guys." He chuckled.

"Not too scary papa." Bella whispered, and cuddled closer to her blankets. "Or I won't be able to sleep." She frowned.

"Nope belly-bean my stories are never too scary. You'll cuddle with your mama or me and I'm sure you'll end up giggling along with me." Charlie said, grinning.

"Thank goodness that you know what to do while camping Charlie or I don't know what we would do. I'm glad you can build a fire up." Renee said, rubbing her hands together.

"Of course I know with two sticks dear." Charlie said, and then smiled at his wife, "But I brought a lighter just incase." He patted his jean pocket where his lighter was.

Charlie sat there thinking while his wife and daughter chit chatted a little. When his girls finally quieted down he started talking. "Alright so I thought that since it is already very late and Belly should be asleep already, that we won't go fishing tonight. We'll go catch some fish tomorrow night."

Bella pouted, "Don't hurt the fishies."

Charlie chuckled along with his wife and then stated, "Nope I won't hurt the fishies Bella." He then mumbled under his breath 'Not tonight anyway.' Charlie then cleared his throat and added, "Anyway since its late I'm going to build a fire outside and grill up some hot dogs. After we eat our dinner we will toast some s'mores since we are having such a small dinner. How does that sound girls?"

"That sounds lovely Charlie." Renee said.

"Only if I can have hot cocoa." Bella said, grinning.

"Alright deal but only because it's freezing cold." Charlie said. Charlie then went into the back of the mobile home and walked over to the freezer and pulled out a back of hot dogs. "I'll go set up and make the fire. You girls can stay in here if you want; I need to go find some fire wood and a place to build the fire." He said and then added, "Come out in about ten minutes or so and girls don't forget the milk, cups, chocolate, graham crackers and marshmallows."

"Alright you be careful darling and Bella and I will meet up with you soon with everything." Renee said, waving good-bye to her husband.

Bella's tummy growled and she let out a giggle. "I'm hungry I hope daddy cooks fastly."

Renee grinned and poked her daughter in her tummy. "You silly girl you should have eaten a snack when I tried to get you to eat hours ago." She smiled.

Bella giggled and poked her mother's tummy back. "I was not hungry." Bella stated.

It was silent for several minutes as Bella waited for her father to hurry up. She then decided to ask her mom something and whispered, "Mommy can we build a snow man?" She pouted.

"Hmm I don't see why not Belly. There is plenty of snow and we have carrots. Let's wait until after we eat though, we don't want to make daddy jealous now do we?" Renee asked.

"Okays. Nope we don't want to hurt daddies' feelings." Bella whispered, grinning.

"Alright pumpkin I think we should go check on daddy now. It does not take that long to build a fire and cook hot dogs." Renee said, buttoning her sweaters back up. She then walked over to Bella and made sure her sweater and coat were buttoned and zipped up as well. Once she realized they were ready, she grabbed Bella's hand and opened up the door, stepping down with Bella.

"Daddy ready or not here we come." Bella said, giggling. Bella then giggled even louder because she remembered saying that during playing games.

Charlie was tossing the hot dogs with a fork when he heard his daughter talking and giggling. Charlie looked over at his girls and waved, while grinning. "Hello girls." He said, as he continued cooking the hot dogs. "Dinner is almost done. Why don't you two have a seat and I'll serve it to you." He suggested, pointing over to a long log where they can sit down.

Bella ran over to the log and slipped on the snow, falling on her behind. Charlie dropped what he was doing and ran over to her to make sure she was alright and surprisingly she was. Bella was not even crying. She was giggling though.

"I'm okay." Bella said, smiling at her father.

"Jeeze Bella you scared me. I thought you hurt yourself again." Charlie said, as he lifted her up off of the ice cold snow and placed her on the log. Renee then sat down next to her daughter and wrapped an arm around Bella, not wanting her to slip off of the log.

Charlie went back over to the fire and grabbed a few paper plates that his wife smartly brought out when he forgot to tell her. Charlie let Bella's hot dog cool off for a minute before he brought it over to her. "Here you go baby eat it slow because it's hot." He whispered.

Bella bit into her hot dog and chewed her meat softly, while counting twenty-five inside of her head like her daddy taught her. "Catch-up daddy?" She asked, after she swallowed what was in her mouth.

Charlie frowned, "I'm sorry darling but daddy doesn't know where the ketchup is. It was not in the fridge." He then eyed his wife, "I could have sworn I brought some. I'm sorry."

"It's alright. You probably did bring a new bottle and didn't put it into the fridge. We'll look for it later on. We don't need ketchup tonight anyway." Renee said.

"Tis okay daddy and mommy. I don't need any." Bella said, biting into her hotdog. She then giggled, "It is red just like blood. Ewwies."She giggled.

Her parents giggled with her and then everyone ate their dinner. Everyone was silent during their meal. When their hot dogs were gone everyone talked for a little and then decided to have their dessert. Charlie started making s'more's while Bella helped as best as she could without getting burned. Renee got their hot chocolate ready inside their mobile home on the stove. Ten minutes later everyone was once again sitting down on the log, biting into a home made s'more's, while sipping on their hot cocoa, trying not to get burnt.

As they enjoyed their dessert Charlie told a few stories to his girls. Bella's favorite was the one with the yellow haired girl and the bears and oatmeal. She had always loved that story and always made her father tell it to her. He also told a story about his child hood when he went hunting with his father when he was a young boy. Renee told a story about how she had met Bella's father, telling her how they fell in love and how their parents hated each other. When Renee got pregnant with Bella they ran away together to be together and happy. And how they never once regretted leaving.

Charlie and Renee then decided that when Bella could not stop yawning that it was very late and it was time to clean up and put her to bed. Bella complained trying to get her parents to build a snow man instead and that she was not tired. She tried to give her mother a guilt trip, saying that Renee had promised that daddy and she would help her. The guilt trip did not work. Bella's parents told her that they would make a snow man and snow women and maybe even a snow child tomorrow after breakfast and before they went fishing. Renee then decided to clean up since her husband cooked breakfast and dessert, and Charlie went into the mobile home tucking his daughter into bed, bundled in blankets.

"Did you have fun tonight baby?" Charlie asked, after he tucked his daughter in.

"I'm not a baby, I's a big girl." Bella said, sleepily. "I did have fun." She whispered, snuggling into her blanket.

Charlie kissed his daughter on her forehead and then smiled at his daughter. "That is good. We are going to have a fun trip." He kissed her cheek and then added, "Good-Night baby girl."

"Nitey nite daddy." Bella whispered and then went to sleep.

Charlie's ~pov~

Charlie Swan sat next to his daughter and watcher her sleep. He grinned as his fingers played with her soft brown curls. Charlie loved his baby girl so much and was glad that they went camping. He knew that they would have a fun time. At least he sure hoped Bella did. Charlie always enjoyed camping out with his father and friends. Besides he figured that there was a good chance that Bella would hate to camp when she was young and it was the perfect time to take her camping now when she was a little girl and didn't know any better.

Charlie sat watching his sleeping angel for awhile, knowing that Renee would be safe without him. Besides he made sure to bring weapons to protect them-selves so he was not worried. Charlie smiled down at his daughter and was about to sing a lullaby when he heard his wife screech in terror. Charlie eyed his daughter and sighed with relief when he realized she was still sound asleep. Charlie then stood up and grabbed a gun and immediately ran out of the mobile home, running towards his wife's pleading scream. When he reached his wife he was shocked at what he saw. Charlie gripped his gun tighter as he eyed not a bear or a fox but three humans. Two of them were growling and circling his wife as she cried for them to leave her alone.

"Leave my wife alone!" Charlie growled, and pointed his gun towards the people. They turned around and grinned at him, showing off their white teeth. Charlie cringed after seeing their teeth. They looked sharp, but that was not the only reason he cringed in fright. They did not look like human teeth.

"Aw now why would we want to do a silly thing like that?" A black man asked.

"Because if you don't leave my wife and me alone I'll bloody shoot you mister." Charlie said, glaring at the man.

"Charlie." Renee chided.

Charlie rolled his eyes, "It's not the best time to talk to my like I'm a child dear. We are in a crisis, if you have not noticed."

"I'd listen to your husband if I were you girly." A lady with red hair said, growling at Renee. The lady then chuckled as she watched tears slip down Renee's face.

"What do you want? Do you want money? I'll give you everything that we have if you please leave without hurting us." Charlie tried to bargain with them.

"Awe isn't that sweet Victoria? The human is offering us their money." A blond haired man said, chuckling.

"That is very nice of you sir, but we were planning on taking your money, jewelry and even more from you anyway." Victoria said, cackling.

The blond haired man grinned at his mate and said, "You know what to do Victoria. You can have the man; I'll kill the lady and Laurent you can watch over the little girl and make sure she does not wake up yet."

Victoria growled, "I have plans for her so don't kill her."

"You better not touch one hand on my wife or daughter sonny or you'll be sorry." Charlie said, aiming his gun towards the blond haired man who looked almost young enough to be his son.

"Oh please like you could hurt James. Especially with that." Victoria said, smirking at him as he stood there scared for his wife and child and himself.

Charlie gasped as the man 'James' ran animal speed over to his wife and he felt his eyes tear up when the man broke Renee's neck. Charlie then was even more frightened when he saw the man's sharpened teeth bite into her white skin. Charlie then started shooting the man, hitting him each time and continued to shoot even though the man didn't drop dead and was still alive, drinking his wife's blood.

"NOOOOOOO LEAVE HER ALONE!" Charlie begged, with tears falling from his eyes. He knew it was no use, he knew that his wife was dead and he knew that his daughter and he were next.

James pulled away from the ladies neck and glared at Victoria. "What are you waiting for? For him to attract someone's attention? KILL HIM ALREADY!" He growled, and then bit into her ankle drinking the rest of the ladies blood.

"Awe I guess I don't have any time to play with you. My mate wants me to kill you now." Victoria said, frowning. She then ran over towards Charlie just as fast as James ran over to his wife. He knew they were not human but he had no idea what they were.

"Please please don't. Leave me alone. Allow me to leave with my daughter. I won't tell anyone. I promise you." Charlie begged, before Victoria could break his neck and sink her teeth into his neck.

"You want to be your daughters' hero then?" Victoria asked, smirking. "I don't think so. Infact I am going to play with you. I promise you that I won't kill you. No infact you are going to wish that you didn't try and beg yourself out of us killing your daughter and you. No we are not going to kill you or her. When I am done with you we are going to leave you all alone with your daughter." Victoria then bit into Charlie's neck, ignoring the mans screaming. She then pulled back and bit into his ankle trying to spread her venom faster. Victoria pulled back several more times biting his two wrists and his other ankle. She then pulled back licking her lips as Charlie fell to the ground screaming. Victoria giggled.

James smirked at Victoria as he walked over to her and grabbed her lips into a kiss, making sure to clean herself off of any blood that was on her face. He then pulled away and grinned at his mate. "You are even more evil then I give you credit for love. What you just did was horrible. It was so cruel and I absolutely loved it. It makes me love you and want you even more."

Victoria chuckled and shrugged her shoulders, "I know I know. I love you to James. Now let's get out of here." She said, as she grabbed James hand and started skipping away.

"Leave the girl Laurent and let's go." James ordered, ignoring the man's screams as he turned into a vampire.

"But I am starving." Laurent growled and he left the mobile home and ran up to his friends.

"I'm sure you'll find a deer or two on the way." Victoria cackled as she ran off, chuckling even more as she listened to Charlie's screaming. She knew that he would eventually get hungry and kill his own daughter.

Charlie continued to scream as his body started burning. He was scared and did not know what those people did to him. Charlie knew that they had left, he heard their conversation and he didn't hear anything but his screaming. He was surprised that his daughter didn't wake up. Charlie knew he was alive and was not sure how long he lay on the ice cold snow, all he knew was he was in so much pain. It could have been hours or days that he lay in the snow and he was sick of it. Before Charlie could think anymore and was thrilled when he passed out.

TBC

.


End file.
